A speculum is a diagnostic instrument used by physicians, and particularly gynecologists, for dilating the opening of the vaginal cavity in order that the interior may be more easily visible for observation. The speculum has two expandable blades that are inserted into the vagina in a closed condition and then expanded or moved apart for dilating the vaginal cavity. The speculum is usually a plastic molded instrument formed from a hard, clear and nontoxic plastic resin to be economically manufactured.
Most specula known provide adjustment of the blades from a retracted position to an open position, where the spatulas or blades are laterally displaced from one another. It is also desirable to angulate one of the spatulas or blades to create a larger internal opening. It is also known to provide specula with replaceable blades. Examples of such specula can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,400 and 3,851,642. These specula permit the blades to be disposed in different positions, and this is usually dependent on the comfort of the patient and the nature of the observation required by the physician. Known specula provide very few adjustments, and often this results in discomfort for the patient, as the speculum blades may apply excessive pressure to the walls of the body cavity, as well as being susceptible to causing pinching.
As previously described, it is also known to provide a speculum with interchangeable blades, as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,400. However, these blades are attached on support members in such a way that they are not entirely sanitary, and it is essential to disinfect or sterilize these supports prior to mounting a displaceable blade thereover. Most known specula are of the type that are discarded after use, and this results in waste. A gynecologist can often use twenty of these instruments per day of work and, accordingly, there is excessive waste of plastics material, and this becomes costly to the physician. It also requires excessive storage space in his examination room. The consumption from private practice combined with hospital volume results in excessive plastic wastes. Such instrument which is discarded after use also represents higher costs to the end-user. In addition, it also requires more storage space while providers pay higher freight costs in view of the bulk packaging.
For years, specula have been made of metal and intended for longer procedures. Disinfection and/or sterilization have to be done; however, sterilization does not provide a full satisfactory efficiency in regard that all known infectious agents (eq. viruses) are not totally destroyed. Over recent years appeared plastic (disposable) specula which were of relatively inexpensive manufacturing.
Most recently, a general concern happened on the effects of discarding instruments in the environment. The present invention offers an economically manufacturing opportunity along with the combined effects form the metal and disposable specula: a more complete range of adjustments (angular and elevational) and a safe/efficient examination by discarding only the spatulas after use.
Spatulas as above referred are of a type that permits only rotary or arcuate relative movement of the spatulas (blades). As such, there is a pivotal or hinged connection provided between the two blades. In addition to this angular rotation of the blades, it is necessary that the blades be bodily adjustable relative to each other. Therefore, the instrument should not only permit substantial angular rotation of the blades but should also permit relative linear bodily adjustment.